Harry Potter year seven part two
by MarieJoyCarter2007
Summary: Part Two is here. Please Please please please Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Charmed Ones, Leo, Wyatt, or Chris. I also do not own any of the Harry Potter Chacters.**

**I also do not own the BackStreet Boys or anything that has to do with them. I'm just a fan of theirs. I also don not own Aaron Carter, Like the BackStreet Boys, I'm a fan of his.**

**I do own Marie, Mandy, Melissa, Duncan, Annamarie, Christopher-Aaron, Lauren and Amanda-Angel. Those are my original chacters.**

**In this one Hermione and Harry's names officily change from Harry to Landon and Hermione to Melaine.**

Harry Potter year 7 crossed with The Charmed and Chosen Ones. Part Two

**A fan Fiction by Ashley Woodhall.**

Chapter 1

**"Melaine! Mom and dad are here!" called Marie from the hallway worried.**

**"All man! That's not good." said Melaine, she was four months pregnant now and didn't want her mom and dad knowing.**

**"I know. Wear something baggy to hide that fact you are p-r-e-g-a-n-t." said Marie**

**"Ok I hope that works. Hey when are you due again?" said Melaine before coming out of the room that she and Landon shared.**

**"In two weeks, January 28th. Nick's birthday." said Marie.**

**"Oh cool." said Melaine when she has come out of the room. "So where are mom and dad?"**

**"They're in the living room. Waiting for us." said Marie. "Yes Landon is there too." **

**"Are his parents here too?" asked Melaine **

**"Yes, they are. Don't worry sis, they don't know yet. Landon hasn't told them yet." said Marie before they get to the bottom of the stairs.**

**Melaine said ok and the two of them walk into the living room. Their mom said "Melaine Marie girls, how are you?"**

**"We are good. Have you heard Melissa and Jesse are going to get married?" said Marie.**

**"No I didn't hear that. I thought Melissa and Duncan were going to get married?" said Jamie, their mom.**

**"No Aunt Jamie. I found out he was cheating on me with some girl named Lindsey Lohand." said Melissa who just orbed in from Jesse's place.**

**"Hey Melissa. Have fun at Jesse's?" said Melaine and Marie.**

**"Melissa, I didn't know that. What happened to him? He is your guy's whitelighter, who will protect you four now?" said Jamie**

**"Don't know what happened to him and don't care really. And so what if he is our whitelighter, never did us any good never being around." said Melissa sitting down and looking at the ring Jesse gave her on Christmas.**

**"MELISSA HOPE JOY PEACE JULIANNA CARTER! Don't ever let me hear you say that again!" said Jamie, when it came to the four girls protection she got mad.**

**"Well its true Aunt Jamie. He wasn't there for the longest time." said Melissa before orbing up to her room in Marie's house.**

**"Plus mom, we have a new whitelighter now." said Melaine.**

**"You do? Who may I ask is that?" asked Jamie.**

**"Landon. He's our new whitelighter." said Melaine going over to Landon and sitting down next to him.**

**"Why do you say that?" asked Jaime eyeing Landon.**

**"Because Duncan clipped his wings and told Landon that he is to be our new whitelighter." said Melaine.**

**"What! But he doesn't even know his whitelighter powers yet." said Amy, Landon's mom.**

**"How can he be your whitelighter if he doesn't know his powers?" asked Jaime sternly.**

**"I don't know mom. He'll come into them like I came into mine." said Melaine.**

**"And if he doesn't? What are you four going to do?" said Jamie**

**"Don't know. There is always Leo to help us." said Melaine.**

**"Melaine Jade Carter! Leo can't help you four every time you have a problem. He has his own family to worry about." said Jamie getting pissed off at her daughters.**

**"Hey mom cool down will you. She is only joking. David is our whitelighter now." said Marie to her mom **

**"Oh Ok. Well dad and I got to go now. We'll see you all later." said Jamie as her and their dad Christian leave to go home.**

**"Well we better go to. Landon we'll see you later. Ok. Marie keep us updated on his grades please." said Amy as her and Landon's dad Alexander get ready to orb out to go home.**

**"Will do Mrs. Wyatt. Bye now." said Marie. Then Landon's mom and dad orb out.**

**"That was a close one. Wasn't it Marie." said Melaine.**

**"Yeah it was. You know mom and dad will find out at some point right?" said Marie**

**"Yeah I know, but oh well if I don't tell them now." said Melaine.**

**"Yeah, that's true. But they will find out." said Marie as her, Melaine and Landon leave the room.**

**Chapter 2**

**Back in London, at Hogwarts, Ron is in Gryffindor common room reading a letter from a girl. He thinks 'I know who this is. It's Lavender wanting to get back with me. Well guess what not happening.' as he rips the letter up and throws it in the fire.**

**Dean walks up to him and ask, "Are you ok Ron? Still miss them don't you?" as he looks at Harry and Hermione's empty chairs in the common room.**

**"Yeah, I do. And to think they aren't coming back ever." said Ron. "Its amazing how I got this far in the school year without them."**

**"It's ok. I'm sure they miss you and Hogwarts and everyone too." said Dean.**

**"I hope you're right." said Ron having a flash back of their past years at Hogwarts when Harry and Hermione were there.**

**Flash Back: "Anyone sitting here? Everywhere else is full." said an 11 year old Ron.**

**An 11 year old Harry said no. The two of them talk until the lunch trolley comes. Harry buys them some of all of the treats on it. Later on a girl comes. "Sorry- but have you seen a toad a boy named Neville lost one. Oh are you doing magic lets see then." she said. Ron tries to turn his rat yellow.**

**"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not a very good one, is it? I've tried a few simple ones myself and they all worked for me. For example: Occulus Repario. Holy Cow you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" said an 11 year old Hermione **

**"Ron Weasley." said Ron. **

**"Pleasure. You two better change into your robes I expect we'll be arriving soon." said Hermione. **

**End Flash back**

**"I'm sure I am. I mean everyone here in this common room was upset to hear they won't be back. I mean even our Quidditch team isn't the same without Harry as the seeker and captain of it." said Dean**

**"True True. But the year will be over soon and I won't have to ever come back here again." said Ron as a snowy white owl comes to him with a letter. "Hedwig! Dean look Harry and Hermione have sent a letter. And it's addressed to all the 7th years in Gryffindor." said Ron**

**"Cool. Wait while I get the other guys and the girls from our year ok." said Dean**

**Ron said ok and Dean goes to get the other 7th years in Gryffindor. "Ok Ron everyone that is in our year is here." said Dean**

**"Ok I'll read it to you all. 'Dear Fellow Gryffindors, Hey you all! Sorry we didn't come back to Hogwarts this year, but we couldn't. A lot has happened to us in the past four months. If you didn't know or if Ron didn't tell you Hermione and I are dating. We are also expecting a baby in May/June of this year. It's too soon to tell what she is going to have, but as soon as we find out we will let you all know. **

**Well fellow Gryffindors, we got to go. We'll write again soon. Take care and have fun! Miss you all and Quidditch. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. P.S. Hermione and I plan on getting married in the near future'." said Ron.**

**"Awww. That's so sweet. I hope they have a girl." said Pavarti.**

**"Well, I hope they have a boy." said Seamus**

**Ron, re-reading the letter can't believe his best friends are going to be having a kid. "Well I hope they are happy with whatever they have." he said.**

**"Ron you don't sound to happy about this." said Pavarti "I mean come on your best friends are about to become parents. Be happy."**

**"I am. I'm just not showing it." said Ron thinking 'Great! Now I will never get Hermione. Wait I never could have not after this summer when I saw the two of them kissing in my house.'**

**"What's going on over here? Ron did you get a letter from Landon and Melaine?" said Ginny who just came over to them.**

**"Yeah, all the 7th years got it. It was addressed to all the 7ths years. But you can read it too. But all it said is Harry and Hermione are going to be having a baby." said Ron handing the letter to Ginny to read.**

**"Awww they are? How cute. Did they say what the baby is going to be?" said Ginny then reading the letter said "Well I hope they have a girl."**

**Back at Marie's, Melaine and Landon are talking about some names for their baby. "I was thinking Desiree Dakota Wyatt-Carter for a girl and Cory Cade Wyatt-Carter for a boy." said Melaine.**

**"I like. It's better than the names I was thinking of." said Landon**

**"And what were they honey?" asked Melaine.**

**"Brodie Ron Wyatt-Carter for a boy and Brianna-Daisy Christina Wyatt-Carter." said Landon. "For a girl."**

**"I like Brodie Ron Wyatt-Carter, but I'm not so sure about Brianna-Daisy Christina Wyatt-Carter." said Melaine as they leave their room to go and find Marie.**

**The two of them find Marie in the Living room with Nick and her kids. Paige and A.J are over with their baby girl.**

**"Hey Marie. Hey Paige, A.J Hey Nick. Whets Up?" said Melaine**

**"Hey you two." They all say**

**"Hey Melaine, How are you doing?" asks Paige, she knew Melanie was pregnant, but promised not to tell her mom and dad and Landon's Parents and grandfather.**

**"I'm doing good. Landon and I are trying to come up with some names. Marie, when is our next lesson?" said Melanie**

**"Oh cool. Don't worry you'll think of one. What are you hoping to have? Boy or girl?" said Paige.**

**"I want a little girl but I also want a little boy." said Melanie. "Not twins. Oh no. That's too much for me. Just one for right now."**

**"But twins are so fun to take care of. I love the fact that I had twins." said Marie as she plays with Amanda-Angel and Christopher-Aaron.**

**'Chris, lets scare mommy and daddy and talk at the same time.' said Amanda-Angel in her mind to her twin brother.**

**'I agree Amanda, lets' said Christopher-Aaron in his mind back to her.**

**Amanda-Angel nods her head and her and Christopher-Aaron both say "Mommy Daddy"**

**"Honey! The twins just talked! Oh my gosh! They said mommy and daddy." said Marie.**

**"I heard them. Come on talk again." said Nick to Amanda-Angel and Christopher-Aaron.**

**'They want us to talk again- Should we?' said Christopher-Aaron in his mind to his twin sister.**

**Amanda-Angel nods her head yes and the two of them say "Mommy. Daddy."**

**"They talked again. Honey where is the video camera?" said Marie getting off the floor.**

**"On top of the T.V." said Nick.**

**As Marie and Nick video tape the twins Melaine and Landon go up to their room.**

**"What do you hope we have?" Said Melaine to Landon.**

**"The same as you do. But twins would be nice. We already have two names picked out. One for a boy and one for a girl." said Landon.**

**"True. But one is fine with me. I don't think we could handle twins." said Melaine as she feels the baby kick. "Honey it just kicked. Come here. Feel." she said.**

**Landon comes to where Melaine is. He also feels the baby kick. He said "When can we find out what we are having?"**

**"I don't know. We could ask Marie to take me to her doctor so we can know but what if the doctor calls my parents and yours?" said Melaine**

**"Then we will deal with them knowing. Come on let's go and ask Marie. The worst she can say is no." said Landon**

**"Yeah your right. Let's go and ask her." said Melaine as the two of them leave the room to go downstairs.**

**They get downstairs and go into the living room where everyone is. Melaine asks "Marie can you take me to your doctor so Landon and I can find out what I am having. Please?"**

**"Sure. Nick honey can you watch the kids for me please?" said Marie getting back up from the floor and heading to the front door.**

**"Sure baby. I can do that for you. See you when you get back." said Nick as Marie and the two teens leave the house. The three of them get into Marie's car and leave.**

**Chapter 3**

**An hour later they pull into the parking lot of Marie's doctor's office. Marie said "Ok come on you two. Now don't worry she won't tell your parents. Trust me she's been my doctor for a while now." as the three of them go up to Marie's doctor's office.**

**"Marie, Why are you here? You're due in two weeks. You don't have to come here until after the little one is born." said Violet, Marie's doctor.**

**"I know Violet but I need you to do me a favor please." said Marie**

**"Sure. What is it?" asks Violet. Marie said "My sister Melaine, here, is pregnant and her and her boyfriend Landon would like to know what they are having."**

**"Sure I can do that favor for you Marie. Follow me Melaine and Landon. You too Marie." said Violet and the three of them follow her into the next room.**

**When they get into the next room Violet starts the ultrasound for Melaine. Two minutes later Violet said "Do you two really want to know what you are having?"**

**Melaine thinks 'Please not twins Please not twins. Please not twins.'**

**Marie sends a telepathic message to Melaine saying 'Don't worry I'm sure its not twins'**

**Melaine and Landon both say "Yes we would like to know."**

**"Ok if you're sure you do." said Violet the looks on their faces tell her they do want to know. She then said "Ok you two are having triplets. Two boys and one girl."**

**"What? Triplets? But there are no triplets in our family. Only twins because of me." said Marie**

**"It's not always the mother's side of the family that decides how many she is going to have, it's the father's side. Landon are there any triplets in your family that you know of?" said Violet**

**"No. I was kidnapped when I was a new born and raised in London by the Potters. They were killed when I was one years old. So I don't know." said Landon trying not to remember his old life in London.**

**"Marie you said there are no triplets in your family, is it possible that maybe there was at some point?" said Violet**

**"I'm sure there wasn't. I've gone threw my family history and there was no triplets at all on it." said Marie**

**"Ok then Landon you need to get on a computer and find out about your family. That should help you all as to why you are going to be having triplets Melaine. Oh and you are due May 23rd at the latest. Your earliest due date is going to be May 9th." said Violet**

**"Oh Violet can you do me one more favor?" ask Marie**

**"Sure and what is it?" said Violet**

**"Can you not tell my parents or Landon's parents about this. Please? Melaine and my mom will flip if she found out her youngest daughter was going to be having triplets." said Marie**

**"Sure Marie I won't tell. I promise." said Violet**

**"Thanks Vi. That's a lot of help. Well we got to go. I don't want Nick to worry about me. Bye Violet." said Marie as the three of them leave to go home.**

**Chapter 4**

**An hour later they get home. Melaine asks "Marie will she tell mom and dad?"**

**"No, she promised she wouldn't so don't worry little sis. Landon there is a computer in the family room you can use to find out about your family or better yet call your grandfather. He'll help you out. Trust me he will. Or if you want me to, I'll ask him about it." said Marie**

**"Could you? Please? I don't want to incase he thinks something is up." said Landon as the three of them go in the house.**

**"Yeah I can for you. Why don't you and Melaine go up to your guys room and work on the last lesson I gave you two. You'll have classes tomorrow ok?" said Marie. The two teens go up to their room to work on their homework Marie gave them at their last lesson.**

**Marie walks into the living room buzzes Nick to tell him they are home and then calls Leo. Two minutes later Leo orbs in. He asks "Whets up Marie? Whets the problem?"**

**"No problem Leo I just have to ask you something." said Marie**

**"Oh ok. What do you have to ask me?" said Leo**

**"I, well Landon, was wondering if there are triplets in his family." said Marie.**

**"Why does he want to know?" Leo asked.**

**"No real reason. He just wanted to know that's all. Why whets wrong?" said Marie**

**"There are triplets in his family. He is one." said Leo.**

**"What! He is a triplet? Wow what happened to his siblings?" said Marie**

**"The same thing that happened to him. All kidnapped on the night they were born. We still can't find his two sisters." said Leo**

**"He has two sisters?" Marie asked.**

**"I have two sisters?" Landon asked he just came downstairs to ask Marie a question he had on the work.**

**"Yes Landon you have two sisters. One is named Lavender Kylie Juliet Gabriella Faith Wyatt and the other is named Lauren Justina Kara Jacqueline Hannah Wyatt. Your mom and dad still can't find them." said Leo**

**"WHAT? Lavender and Lauren? They are my sisters?" said Landon almost passing out.**

**"You know them?" ask Leo**

**"KNOW THEM! THEY ARE AT HOGWARTS RIGHT NOW." said Landon. "Were they kidnapped to?"**

**"Yes Landon they too were kidnapped when you were. Can you take me to them? Your mom and dad will be happy that they are found." said Leo.**

**"Landon? Why are you yelling? I could hear you all the way up stairs." said Melaine coming down the stairs.**

**"Melaine, Lavender and Lauren are my sisters. I'm a triplet. We have to go and get them from Hogwarts." said Landon "And when I am there I am so going to kill Ron for breaking my little sister Lavender's heart."**

**"If you kill Ron you'll have to kill Draco for going out with Lauren. He broke up with her for a while and try using her. I don't know if they are still together or not but she loves him." said Melaine.**

**"WHAT! I"M GOING TO KILL RON AND DRACO!" said Landon. Everyone backs away from Landon. Melaine then said "Landon, calm down. Leo can you orb us to Hogwarts? Please?"**

**"Melanie, you're not going anywhere." said both Marie and Landon**

**"And why not? I'm only.." said Melaine. Marie said "Melaine watch what you're about to say."**

**"Whets going on here?" Leo asked.**

**"Nothing is going on Leo. Why do you say that?" said Marie **

**"Because something is going on and I want to know. That's why." said Leo**

**"Marie you still haven't told me why I can't go. I'm only four months pregnant." said Melaine. At that Landon runs up the stairs to their room thinking 'I'm not staying down there.'**

**"Landon Matthew Leo Wyatt! Get your ass down here. NOW!" yelled Leo**

**Landon hears his grandfather and said "Oh shit I'm dead now." and out of no where he orbs downstairs.**

**"Yes grandpa?" said Landon after orbing in, in front of Leo, Marie, and Melaine.**

**"When did you plan on telling me and your parents you are about to become a dad yourself? What in five months after the baby was born?" said Leo**

**"Uh uh no that's not true. We where going to tell you all at some point." said Landon "I say we go back to trying to save my two sisters now."**

**"So when did you plan on telling us all?" said Leo "And don't try to change the subject."**

**"Leo, Landon's right we should try and save his sisters." said Marie **

**"After I find out when he planned on telling all of us" said Leo.**

**"OK we where going to tell you all when we found out what we are having." said Melaine trying to save Landon.**

**"And we are having triplets. Two boys and one girl. You happy now. There you know. Now can we go and save my sisters." said Landon "Please"**

**"So that's why you wanted to know about the triplets in your family." said Leo**

**"Yeah that's why. Now can we go and save my sisters please." said Landon.**

**"Yes come on lets go. Melaine you can come too." said Leo **

**"Go ahead Melaine. Go and save your friends. It's a part of you and your kids. Think of this as your first two innocents you have to save." said Marie**

**"Thank you Marie. I'll be careful. I promise." said Melaine as Her, Leo and Landon orb out.**

**Marie leaves the living room to go and find Nick and her kids. She is thinking "I hope I have taught my little sister everything she needs to know when it comes to saving innocents."**

**Chapter 5**

**Leo, Melaine, and Landon orb back in, in Dumbledore's office. He sees them and said "Back again are we?"**

**"Yeah we are. We have come to get my two sisters and take them home. We would like to go to Gryffindor Tower now to get them." said Landon**

**"No one is in their common rooms right now they are all at dinner in the Great Hall. Now I can take you there and you can wait for everyone there if you like." said Dumbledore**

**"Yes we would like that." said Landon. Dumbledore said ok and the three of them follow him to Gryffindor Tower. Dumbledore lets them in and tells them to wait here till all the Gyffindors come back. The three of them say ok and sit in the chairs.**

**Ron and the other Gryffindor 7th years come in the common room and see Landon and Melaine sitting there. Ron said "So you've come back?"**

**"We are only back to take my sisters home. And as for you Ronald Weasley you are to stay away from Lavender. You broke her heart. And I won't have someone hurting my little sister." said Landon**

**"What in the hell are you talking about Harry?" said Ron**

**"What I am talking about Ronald is that Lavender is my little sister the same with Lauren. Now where are they?" said Landon**

**"Harry, I'm right here. What do you mean we are brother and sister?" said Lavender.**

**"Lavender Kylie Juliet Gabriella Faith Wyatt. That's your full name. If you don't believe me ask our grandfather here." said Landon pointing to Leo for help.**

**Leo is in tears at the site of his granddaughter. He said "Lavender he is right you are his little sister. Just look at the two of you. Your eyes match. Where is Lauren? She is your older sister by two minutes."**

**"She's with her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Why?" said Lavender.**

**"Lavender where are they?" Landon asks.**

**"I think they are in the library. Doing their homework." said Lavender. At that Landon, Leo, and Melaine all go to the library. Lavender was right, sitting there at one of the tables was Lauren and Draco.**

**Landon walks right up to them and said "Get away from my sister Malfoy."**

**"Just what are you going on about now Potter? Ren isn't your sister. Have you gone that daft in the time you've missed from school?" said Malfoy**

**"I mean it Malfoy. Get away from her. Because guess what she is my sister. Look at her eyes you Dunder-head. They're the same as mine and Lavender's." said Landon**

**"So? Whets that supposed to mean. Why don't you and the mudblood go off and play somewhere. Ren and I have work to do" Malfoy said in a dismissive manor, turning back to Lauren.**

**"THAT'S IT MALFOY! YOU'RE DEAD NOW! NO ONE CALLS MY GIRLFRIEND OR THE MOTHER OF MY FUTURE KIDS THAT!" said Landon.**

**"Oh.. So You've gotten the MUDBLOOD pregnant. Oh I have so got to tell my father this." he sneered "That's a pity- polluting your bloodline more than it was with your Mudblood mother. So was Granger easy?" he added with a leer at Melanie.**

**Landon saw red, he went to leap across the table, but Melanie beat him. "You coniving little cochroach!" She yelled puching him. Malfoy grabbed his face and fell backwards. Melanie went to follow, but was held back by Leo.**

**"Calm down Mel." he said as Melanie struggled to get away. Landon took the chance to take her place. He tackled the fallen Slytherin and started punching him. There was an audible crunch and squshing sound as Malfoy's nose broke.**

**Lauren snapped out of her trance at this. "STOP THIS NOW! Harry go to Hermione. Draco Apologies to Hermione. Don't give me that look You called her a mudblood and an easy woman." she snapped. Everyone stared at the normally quiet woman in shock.**

**"Ren, Baby. Please calm down." said Malfoy **

**Lauren looked at her boyfriend. "Not Till you apologies." she growled. Draco looked in between her and Hermione.**

**"But she's a M-" He started. **

**"Don't you finish that word Draco." Lauren warned her eyes flashing.**

**'Shit if I don't apologies to the Mudblood Ren will surely kill me' Draco thought frantically 'But if I do I'll never live it down. Potter will always taunt me that I was frightened of a girl'**

**"I heard that Malfoy." said Melaine**

**"Heard what M-Granger. Are you going crazy? Potter will do that to a person."**

**"No you dumb-ass. She is not going crazy. You might after today." said Leo trying not to use his power to kill people.**

**"What? There is no other explanation to her hearing voices- not unless she's some kind of telepath- but a mudblood can't be one of those." Malfoy said snidely.**

**"Wanna bet you little dumb-ass? Well guess what she is. Her whole family is telepathic. Even her sister Marie and her cousins Mandy and Melissa are too." said Leo at that Marie, Mandy, and Melissa orb in.**

**"Whets wrong Leo. Oh should have known." said Marie looking at all the teens.**

**"Who the hell are you three? More bloody mudbloods. I knew Dumbledore would run this place into the ground." said Malfoy**

**"You have no room to talk. For your information, Our family is one of the 2nd strongest Wiccan families on this planet. You are dealing with the Chosen Ones. You are so lucky that I can't kill you right now because if I could I would." said Marie.**

**"What are you going to do then mudblood?" he sneered **

**Before anyone can do anything, Lauren growled and grabbed her arithmancy textbook and slammed it into her boyfriend's head. She watched as he fell to the ground unconcioness **

**"Stupid Slytherin pride. I swear even if I have to beat it out of him he'll forget the word mudblood even exists." she muttered**

**"Lauren, you are definatly Landon's sister and my granddaughter." said Leo. "You ready to go home to your mom and dad in the United States?"**

**"In the United States? Where in the United States?" Lauren asked.**

**"San Francisco, California. Your mom and dad will be so happy that you and Lavender will be home again." said Leo**

**"Well, Leo Mandy, Melissa and I need to get back home. See you when you get there." said Marie as Her, Mandy, and Melissa orb out.**

**"Leo, we should get back up to Gryffindor Tower so we can get Lavender." said Melaine "And I can say hi and bye to everyone there."**

**Leo said ok and the four of them go back to Gryffindor Tower. They enter to find Ginny running to Melaine and saying "Melaine! How are you?"**

**"Ginny, I'm good. How about you?" said Melaine as she and Ginny sit down.**

**"I'm good. Congrats on the baby. Do you know what you are having yet?" said Ginny**

**"Yeah. Landon and I just found out today. We are having triplets. Two boys and one girl." said Melaine**

**"Oh how sweet. Do you have any names picked out yet?" said Ginny**

**"We did. But we don't now." said Melaine. Landon said "Melaine, Leo said its time to go home now. Lavender and Lauren are coming too."**

**"Ok Landon. Just let me say bye to Ginny first." Melaine said. "Well Ginny I guess I got to go. I'll write you ok? Hey can you do me a favor?"**

**"Yeah sure what is it?" said Ginny**

**"Can you give this to Samantha-Alexandra Chloe Diggory for me? She's in Ravenclaw and is a 7th year like me too." said Melaine and hands a small package to Ginny "It's her birthday present. Tell her I'm sorry for it being so late."**

**"Will do. Bye Melaine. Write me if you can." said Ginny as they hug good bye. Melaine said ok and walks over to Landon, Leo, Lavender, and Lauren. The five of them orb out to go back to Marie's.**

**Chapter 6**

**The five of them orb back in at Marie's. Melaine yells "WE'RE BACK MARIE!"**

**"Ok no need to yell I was in the next room with the kids." said Marie, then seeing Lavender and Lauren said "Hello. I'm Marie you two must be Lavender and Lauren."**

**"Hi. I'm Lavender." said Lavender. Lauren said "Hi and I'm Lauren."**

**"Welcome. I suppose you'll be going to school with Melaine and Landon here?" said Marie showing them to the living room where her kids and husband are. She then said "Lavender, Lauren I'd like you to meet my husband Nick and my kids Annamarie, Christopher-Aaron and Amanda-Angel."**

**The two girls say hi. Marie then said "Nick honey, these two are Landon's sisters Lavender and Lauren."**

**"Hello girls. It's nice to meet you. Well baby, I'm off to the store to get some things we will be needing in two weeks." said Nick giving Marie a kiss.**

**Marie said ok and Nick leaves. Marie then said to Leo, "You better call Amy and Alexander over so they know you found their daughters." **

**"Ok. I will. 'Amy can you and Alexander come to Marie's house please I have something for you.' " said Leo**

**Two minutes later Amy and Alexander orb in. Amy said "What is it dad you have for us?"**

**"Your daughters Lavender and Lauren. Landon and I found them today." said Leo.**

**"You did? Where were they?" Amy asked.**

**"The same place Landon was. They were all together in the same school and never knew they where triplets or even related." said Leo, he then turns to the two girls and said "Lavender, Lauren I would like you to meet your real mom and dad, Amy and Alexander Wyatt."**

**"Come here girls. Welcome home." said Amy hugging her two daughters. She then said "Thank you dad. The whole family is back together now." hugging her dad.**

**"Your welcome angel. The two of them need to finish school. Marie is already teaching Melaine and Landon, maybe she'll teach these two." said Leo**

**"I'd love to. I have the room too. If they want to and just till the end of the teaching year for me they can live here. Or they can live at home and everyday you orb them over. You pick." said Marie**

**"It's up to them. Girls what do you want to do? Live here or at home with us?" said Amy.**

**"Wherever our brother is living is fine with us." Lavender and Lauren both say.**

**"Well I'm living here with my girlfriend and her family." said Landon.**

**"Well I'm only staying for a week. Then I want to go back to Hogwarts. I left my boyfriend back there and all of my friends." said Lauren looking at the ring that Draco gave her.**

**"Why only a week Lauren? Why would you want to go back to that little evil-" said Melaine**

**"Don't even finish what you are about to say. I love Draco and he loves me. Look, he even gave me a promise ring this year." said Lauren showing all of them the ring. It was Draco's Slytherin ring.**

**Landon and Melaine have no clue as to what to say, so Leo said "Fine, if you don't like it here after one week I'll take you back."**

**"But Dad, she just came home. I don't want to lose my little girl again." said Amy**

**"Amy, if she wants to be with her boyfriend then we have to let her go. She is of age now to make her own choices. It's the same with Lavender and Landon." said Alexander, the triplet's dad.**

**"So you mean it? I can go back if I don't like it here after a week?" said Lauren.**

**"Yes. You can. I'm not going to stop you. If that's what you want to be happy then you can." said Alexander**

**"Thank you. This means so much to me and Draco." said Lauren hugging her real dad.**

**"Well Melaine, Landon have you guys finished your homework I gave you yet?" said Marie.**

**"No Marie not yet. We had a question to ask you, not about the homework but about something else. We'll ask you later ok." said Melaine**

**"Ok. You know where to find me when you want to ask me the question." said Marie as Landon and Melaine go upstairs.**

**"Well, Marie we better go. If there are any problems call us." said Amy before her and Alexander orb out.**

**"Will do Amy." said Marie as Amy and Alexander orb out.**

**"Leo, what you heard this morning you promise not to tell anybody?" said Marie before he can orb out.**

**"Yes Marie I promise. But your parents and Landon's parents need to know before the babies are born." said Leo**

**"I know. We will think of a way to tell them so they don't get mad." said Marie.**

**"Ok Marie. Well I got to get back to my family. See you later." said Leo orbing out.**

**Marie goes into the family room were her kids are. Marie said "Lavender and Lauren, you two will have a room here for your stay. Hope you like it. Come on I'll show you them." said Marie picking up the twins and having Annamarie follow her. Lavender and Lauren follow Marie upstairs.**

**Chapter 7**

**Meanwhile, up in Melaine and Landon's room, the two of them are talking about names again. Landon said "I like the name Brodie, but the name Brodie Ron Wyatt-Carter has got to go. So now the name I like is Brodie Alex Aidan Aspen Wyatt-Carter."**

**"I like that name too. I also like the name Ethan Landon Matthew Wyatt-Carter." said Melaine kissing Landon.**

**"I like that name also. It's a good thing we are having two boys. Now for a girl's name." said Landon**

**"Oh don't worry. I already have a name for our little girl." said Melaine.**

**"And what is it?" ask Landon. Melaine said "Hannah-Elizabeth Fleur Harmony Jacqueline Juliet Joy Watt-Carter."**

**"Seems a little long for a kid, but I like it." said Landon**

**"Knew you would. That's why I picked it." said Melaine. She hears voices in the hall and said "Shhh. I want to hear what they are saying."**

**Landon said ok. They hear "Lauren, do you and Malfoy really plan on getting married?" said Lavender.**

**"Yes we do. Even if I have to beat the word he calls Hermione out of him." said Lauren**

**"Why can't you find someone that is nicer and is in Gryffindor or even Ravenclaw." said Lavender to her sister.**

**"No I don't want to. I love Draco." said Lauren**

**Landon and Melaine walk away from the door. Landon said "I can't believe my little sister loves that little evil snake."**

**"Why can't she go out with someone like Neville or Dean." said Melaine "Why Malfoy?"**

**"I wish I knew. But oh well. Once he sees her gone he will go back to Pansy Parkinson." said Landon.**

**"True about that." said Melaine. They then hear a knock on their door. Melaine said she'll get it and answers the bedroom door.**

**"Hey Lavender. Hey Lauren. How did you know where my room was?" said Melaine.**

**"Marie told us. Can we come in?" the two girls ask.**

**"Yeah sure. Whets up?" said Melaine. Lauren asks "Is it true what Draco said in the library? Are you really carrying our brother's baby?"**

**Lavender nods her head to the two questions her sister just asked Melaine.**

**Melaine said "Yes it's true. We found out four months ago and found out today what we are having."**

**Lavender and Lauren look at Landon then at Melaine. Lauren said "So what are you having?"**

**"Triplets. Two boys and one girl." said Melaine**

**"Can I tell Draco?" Lauren asked. Landon said "No. He can't know anything else about me or my future family."**

**"Can I tell Ron? Please?" Lavender asked. Melaine looks at Landon and said "It's up to Landon if Ron can know anything else about us."**

**"No. Ronald can not know anything else about us any more." said Landon looking at his sisters for even saying the names Draco and Ron in his room and around him.**

**Melaine thinks to herself, 'Landon's being too hard on his sisters. Should I tell him that? Or risk losing him because I said it? Would he get mad and leave? I need to talk to Marie about all of this.'**

**"Landon, I'm going to talk to Marie ok? I'll be right back." said Melaine leaving the room. Lavender and Lauren follow her out and go to each of their rooms.**

**Melaine, goes to find Marie. She finds her in the playroom with her kids. "Marie, can I talk to you please?" said Melaine as she comes into the room.**

**"Yeah sure. Whets wrong sis?" said Marie not really wanting to know. She knew already that Melaine came to talk to her about Landon.**

**The two of them sit down, and Melaine tells her sister everything that just happened upstairs.**

**"He's being too hard on his sisters. Lavender still wants to be with our friend Ron and Lauren wants to be with an evil git that hates me and Landon. And I just can't take all the fighting. I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea for Landon and I to be together. If he's being hard on his sisters, just think what it will be like when the triplets are born." said Melaine**

**"Melaine, calm down. If you want I'll have him go home for a few days." said Marie **

**"But Marie, I can't live without him. If he goes, then he will think I don't want him around. Marie, I love him but don't know what to do now. I don't want to lose him, because if I do, who will help me with the triplets once they're born?" said Melaine**

**"I'll help you. You know that. Just whatever you do don't put them up for adoption." said Marie reading her sisters mind.**

**"Marie, don't worry I won't. I could never do that." said Melaine**

**"Ok. Now do you want me to have Landon go home for a few days?" said Marie**

**"No. I can handle it. Besides Lauren wants to leave tonight to get back to Hogwarts. That will end some of the bitterness." said Melaine getting up and going to the stairs. Marie sits there wondering if her family will ever be normal just as Nick comes into the room where she is.**

**Chapter 8**

**Back in London, at Hogwarts, Ron is thinking 'So Harry or I should say Landon, thinks he can just take Lavender away. Yeah I know I said I don't want to get back with her but that's no reason for him to go all crazy on me and call me my full name.'**

**Ron hears Dean say "Nobody leave the common room. Malfoy is outside the door and he wants in here to get to Harry for kicking his ass in the library just now and for taking his girlfriend Lauren."**

**'Ah that's good. I think I'll go out there and have a little talk with Malfoy. I may hate myself later for it but hey.' Ron thinks to himself. He gets out of the chair he was sitting in and leaves the common room.**

**"Malfoy, if you're out there I need to talk to you. I have some information for you on Lauren." said Ron**

**"Yeah, what is it Weasley?" said Malfoy. Ron said "She's not here. The same with Potter. They left an hour ago."**

**"When do you come to last name only with Potter?" said Malfoy.**

**"When he took Hermione from me and Lavender. I may not want to be with Lavender but I still like her." said Ron**

**"Let me guess, he told you that Lavender is his sister?" said Malfoy**

**"Yeah, he did. To tell the truth I believe him. They look some what alike. Like twins. Same eyes and hair color." said Ron.**

**"He said the same thing about my Ren. They to look alike. Not twins, triplets. The three of them are triplets." said Malfoy. 'And here I thought Ren was a Pureblood' he thought to himself. 'Oh well I still love her'**

**"I never thought of that. And to think I've been in Gryffindor for seven years now and never saw that till now." said Ron**

**"And that's not the only thing, Potter got Granger pregnant too." said Malfoy.**

**"I already knew that Malfoy. They sent a letter saying that they are going to be having a baby. Hermione told my sister Ginny that they are having triplets. Two boys and one girl." said Ron**

**"Well I'll be damned." said Malfoy "But I still want to know why he took my Ren."**

**"She'll be back. She's not the kind of girl that likes to be told what to do and where to stay. She was like that in our first year here." said Ron. "She wanted to be in Slytherin not Gryffindor. Still does."**

**"She does? How come she never told me?" said Malfoy**

**"Don't look at me, I don't know." said Ron "I don't know why she does half of the things she does."**

**"Whets that suppose to mean Weasley?" said Malfoy "Has she been sneaking around behind my back?"**

**"No Malfoy. She hasn't. She loves you too much to do that. But now that she is in the United States there's no telling what she may do." said Ron. What Ron doesn't know is he could be right.**

**Chapter 9**

**Back at Marie's Lavender and Lauren are fighting. Lavender said "Lauren, FORGET about Malfoy. Please. Find someone here that is nice and that you'll be able to see. Please."**

**"No Lavender. I love Draco and I'm going back to him tonight. One way or another." said Lauren**

**"You can't, you said you would stay a week to see if you like here or not. It can't be that bad here. I mean come on, our brother is here. And plus we are in a house full of stars. What more do you want?" said Lavender**

**"I want Draco. I don't care if our brother is here or that we are in a house full of stars. I just want to go back to my boyfriend." said Lauren**

**"Stubborn. That's what you are. You only want to be with Malfoy now because you know our brother doesn't like him and the dumb fact that he gave you a promise ring." said Lavender "GIVE IT UP. Malfoy doesn't want you. He's hoping that the ring will make you think he does. He is using you again. For all we know he could be back with Pansy Parkinson now."**

**"Don't say that. It's not true and you know it. You're just mad that you and Ron broke up last year and you can't get back with him." said Lauren. "For your information Lavender someone else is after him now that he is free."**

**"And who may that be? Huh?" said Lavender.**

**"This girl in Hufflepuff. Her name is Serenity Temperance. She may be a 3rd year but she still likes him." said Lauren "And plus he likes Samantha-Alexandra Chloe Diggory in Ravenclaw."**

**"And how do you know all of this?" Lavender asked. "Plus Samantha-Alexandra is dating Oliver Wood right now so Ron has no chance with her."**

**"And your point is? He is never going to go back out with you. So forget about it." said Lauren**

**Melaine and Landon walk right Lavender's and Lauren's rooms and hear them fighting.**

**"What could they possibly be fighting about now?" said Melaine.**

**"Who knows? Come on lets go downstairs." said Landon**

**"No. I want to know what they are fighting about." said Melaine knocking on the door.**

**"Who is it?" they call. Melaine said "It's me and Landon. Can we come in please?"**

**"Sure. Why not." said Lauren. Lavender said "Yeah you can."**

**Melaine and Landon enter. Melaine said "I heard you two fighting. Is everything ok?"**

**"Yeah everything is a-ok." said Lauren.**

**"Lauren's mad that she can't be with Malfoy right now. I tried to tell her to find someone here that is nice and will treat her right." said Lavender**

**"Shut-up Lavender. Just shut-up. Can you do that?" said Lauren "I'm not like you. I don't like boys that are nice all the time. I like the bad boys. Why in the world was I put in Gryffindor when I should have been in Slytherin."**

**"You take that back right now. Take it back. You're in Gryffindor because the Sorting Hat put you in there. So deal with it." said Lavender**

**"If you two don't stop fighting right now you both are going to go back to Hogwarts tonight. I don't care what mom and dad say I'll take you myself." said Landon**

**"Good then maybe I'll be able to get to Draco. Man, I hate it here already." said Lauren**

**"You've only been here for not even a day. It's really nice here. And once you get use to where everything is and get to know everyone you'll like it." said Melaine.**

**"Yeah ok. Whatever. Draco's not here so I don't like it." said Lauren.**

**"Stubborn. I said it once I'll say it again. SUBBORN. Will you please just move on and forget about Malfoy." said Lavender.**

**"You're the one that is stubborn, not me. You won't move on and forget about Ron." said Lauren.**

**"THAT IS IT! I told you two to stop fighting! 'LEO!' " said Landon**

**Two seconds later Leo orbs in and said "What is it Landon?"**

**"It's these two. They won't stop fighting and I have had all I can take of it. They need to go back to Hogwarts and stay there until they are out of school." said Landon "I don't care what mom and dad say they need to go back."**

**Leo, not knowing what to say, just looks at his three grandkids. He then said "Girls, why must you fight? What are you even fighting about?"**

**"I want to go back to my boyfriend." said Lauren**

**Lavender doesn't say anything. Leo then said "Lauren, you said you will be staying a week. Why do you want to go back? You have to give here a chance."**

**"I don't want to. I want to go back now." said Lauren.**

**"Lavender, what do you want to do?" said Leo.**

**"Go back, stay here. Both." said Lavender.**

**"Well, you can't do both. So you have to pick." said Leo getting a headache.**

**Landon said "I don't care what you two do. I just want the fighting to stop. Melaine and Marie can't take it."**

**"Then let me go back to Draco and the fighting will stop." said Lauren.**

**"Leo takes the two of them back now please. I want the fighting to stop but it's not going to if they are here." said Landon "I know they are my sisters but they need to go back to Hogwarts."**

**Leo looks at his granddaughters then to his grandson. He doesn't know what to do or say. After a few minutes he said "Lauren, you can go back. Lavender you can too if you want. Just remember you two if you have any problems to just call out my name and I'll come and get you. If this is what you two really want I'll take you back now. Landon Melaine would you like to come with?"**

**"YES! I get to go back to Draco. Let's go now." said Lauren**

**"Harry, I mean Landon, if I go back how will I get to know your three kids you are going to be having? What about mom and dad?" said Lavender**

**"You can come back when you're done at Hogwarts. Go back to your friends. It's what you want." said Landon not want to let his little sister go. Out of the three of them Lavender was the youngest and Landon didn't want to she her unhappy.**

**"If you're sure Landon." said Lavender with tears filling her eyes.**

**"Lavender, please don't cry. Go back to your friends. It's what you want." said Landon hugging his little sister.**

**"OK you two. Let's go. Melaine, Landon do you two want to come with us?" said Leo as he and his two granddaughters get ready to orb out.**

**"Yeah. I want to." said Melaine.**

**"Sure why not. We have to make it fast though so Marie doesn't know we left without telling her." said Landon. Leo said ok and the five of them orb out.**

**Chapter 10**

**The five of them orb into a hallway where no one is. Leo said "Well girls, you know how to get a hold of me."**

**"Yeah whatever." said Lauren and goes off to find Draco.**

**"Thank you. All three of you. I'll write you all with any news from here. Ok" said Lavender.**

**"And we'll do the same. See you in six months Lavender. Tell Ron I'm sorry for everything." said Landon hugging his sister.**

**"Will do Landon." said Lavender.**

**"Lavender, find someone that is right for you please. Some one nice. I know someone in Ravenclaw. He's really nice and is free. His name is Shane Trent. He's a 7th year too I think. You'll like him." said Melaine.**

**"Ok. I'll think about it. Bye you three." said Lavender and heads back to Gryffindor common room.**

**The three of them say bye to Lavender and get ready to orb out to go home. **

**Lauren, happy to be back heads to Gryffindor common room. She sees Draco and Ron outside the common room talking.**

**"Draco, sweetie. I'm back." said Lauren. Draco turns around and sees her. He said "Ren, baby. I knew you would come back." giving her a hug.**

**"I didn't like it there. I wanted to be here with you." said Lauren.**

**Draco doesn't say anything he just keeps hugging her. He's glad she is back.**

**"Did Lavender come back?" Ron asks**

**"Yeah. She did. Why do you want to know?" said Lauren.**

**"Just because. That's all. Well I'll leave you two alone." said Ron and goes back into the common room.**

**Draco and Lauren head to the library to finish their homework. Two minutes later Lavender walks into the common room. Ron sees her and walks up to her and said "Lavender, I'm sorry if I hurt you last year and again this year when I turned you down. Can you forgive me? And we be friends again."**

**Lavender doesn't know what to say. She still likes Ron, a lot. But she wants to date other boys. She said "Ron, we can be friends. And yes I forgive you but I think we should move on and date other people."**

**Ron, knowing deep down he just got turned down said, "I'm glad we are friends again. And I understand that we won't work out together."**

**She gives him a hug and turns to leave the common room, leaving Ron there to think and wonder if they will ever get back together.**

**Lavender walks the hallways of Hogwarts wondering if she was to hard on Ron. She still likes him, but doesn't know if she wants to be with him or not. She said to herself "What am I going to do? I just hurt Ron's feelings and I feel bad about it."**

**She sees someone moving up ahead of her. She calls out "Who's there?"**

**It's Shane, the boy Melaine told her about. He turns around and said "It's Shane. Who's there?" **

**"I'm Lavender from Gryffindor. Show your self. Please." said Lavender.**

**Shane comes out of the shadows. Lavender sees him and falls for him. He said "Hi. I'm in Ravenclaw and a 7th year. What year are you?"**

**"7th year too. Do you want to hang out?" said Lavender. Shane said yeah and they walk the halls of Hogwarts together talking and getting to know each other.**

**Chapter 11**

**Leo, Melaine, and Landon orb in at Marie's. Leo said "I hope we did the right thing taking them back."**

**"Don't worry. We did. Lauren was happy to be back. And Lavender will be able to hang with her friends now. And we can always go and get them if they call." said Landon.**

**"Yeah I know. I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about what your mom and dad will say when they find out." said Leo "Well I got to get back to my family before Piper freaks out because I've been gone so long. Bye"**

**The two teens say bye and Leo orbs out. Melaine said "Well we better get back to our homework, we have class tomorrow. Marie said we did."**

**Landon said ok and they go back to doing their homework. Three minutes late Marie knocks on their door and said "Are you two in there? Its time for dinner."**

**Melaine and Landon say ok and leave the room. They go downstairs to the dinning room for dinner.**

**Back at Hogwarts, Lavender and Shane are still hanging out together. Shane said "Lavender, you're a nice girl and I like you. Would it be ok if I kissed you?"**

**"I like you too Shane. Yes you can kiss me, but do you ask every girl that before you do?" said Lavender**

**"No, you're the first girl I ever really liked." said Shane. Lavender said oh and Shane leans in to kiss her. They break apart and Shane said "Lavender, will you go out with me?"**

**Chapter 12**

**"What?" said Lavender. Shane said again, "Will you go out with me?"**

**Lavender looks at Shane and said, "Before I say anything there is something I got to tell you first."**

**"Ok. What is it?" said Shane. Lavender said, "Well there are two things I need to tell you."**

**"Ok. What is it?" Shane said again. Lavender said "My full name is Lavender Kylie Juliet Gabriella Faith Wyatt and I'm related to Landon Matthew Leo Wyatt aka Harry James Potter."**

**"Ok. So what if you're related to Harry. Will you go out with me?" said Shane.**

**"Yes Shane I will. I'll go out with you." said Lavender. She then thinks to herself 'I have to tell Melaine this. She will be so happy for me.'**

**Shane and Lavender then head down the hall to Gryffindor common room. When they get there, Shane kisses Lavender and said "I'll see you later at dinner ok."**

**"Ok. Shane see you then." Lavender said and goes into Gryffindor tower and Shane heads to the Ravenclaw common room.**

**Back at Marie's, everyone there is getting ready to go to bed. Melaine and Landon go up to their room. Landon said "Wow its nice not to hear any fighting in the next two rooms."**

**"Yeah I guess it is. Well good night Landon honey." said Melaine kissing him good night.**

**"Good night darling." said Landon returning the kiss.**

**Chapter 13**

**Its two weeks later and its the day Marie's last baby is due. Marie said "Melaine, can you do me a favor today."**

**"Yeah, what is it?" said Melaine. Marie said "Can you watch Annamarie and the twins for me and Nick? Please?"**

**"Yeah. I'd love to." said Melaine.**

**"Thanks sis. Well Nick and I are on our way to the hospital." said Marie as her and Nick leave.**

**"Wow when your sister gets back you're going to be an Aunt again." said Landon.**

**"Yeah I know. That is cool." said Melaine picking up one of the twins.**

**Landon said to the twins "You two ready to be a big brother and a big sister?"**

**"Yeah, we are." Christopher-Aaron and Amanda-Angel.**

**"And what about you Anna? You ready to be a big sister again?" said Melaine.**

**"Yeah I am. I can't wait till Nick Jr gets here." said Annamarie.**

**As the five of them wait for Marie and Nick to get home with the new baby they play a game with the kids.**

**Five hours later Marie and Nick get home with Nicholas Gene Carter Jr. Annamarie asks "Does he have any powers like me and the twins?"**

**"We don't know yet. We won't know until he is older sweetie. Isn't your little brother cute." said Marie.**

**"Yeah, but he looks like daddy." said Annamarie.**

**"Is that a bad thing Anna?" asked Nick picking her up.**

**"No daddy it's not a bad thing." said Annamarie.**

**"Good. Come on lets let mommy and your new born brother go to bed." said Nick as Marie and Nick Jr. go up to bed.**

**Chapter 14**

**Its five months later so it's now May and it's getting close to Melaine's due date. It's only the 9th in two weeks the triplets will be born. Landon said "Melaine do you know what to day is?"**

**"No what? What is today?" Melaine asks.**

**Then Landon gets down on one knee and pulls out a box. He then said "The day I ask you to marry me. So Melaine Jade Carter, Will you marry me?"**

**"Yes! Yes I will!" said Melaine and Landon puts the ring he got her on to her left hand. Two hours later she goes into labor.**

**Chapter 15**

**Six and a half hours later Brodie Alex Aidan Aspen, Ethan Landon Matthew, and Hannah-Elizabeth Fleur Harmony Jacqueline Juliet Joy Wyatt-Carter are born. Brodie being the oldest, followed by Ethan and then Hannah-Elizabeth.**

**"The boys look like their dad and Hannah-Elizabeth looks just like you Melaine." said Marie the next day when Melaine, Landon and the kids came home.**

**"We know. I guess I got my hands full with these three for the next 17 years." said Melaine.**

**"You have no idea. No idea. I have four, but they are all good kids and I love them." said Marie holding Nick Jr.**

**"Do you and Nick plan on having any more?" said Melaine **

**"No. Four is all for us." said Marie**

**"Well you got your hands full to then with four. I only have three." said Melaine "I got it easier then you. Ha ha."**

**"Shut up you. Go and take care of your kids." said Marie joking.**

**Melaine and Landon take their new born kids up to their to put them down for a nap. They have no clue what could happen in the next 17 years.**

**Chapter 16**

**Over the year, Melaine and Landon get married. They get married on Landon's birthday July 31st. They get a letter from Lauren and Lavender before that. Lauren and Draco are going to get married this year or next. Lavender has found someone and they are engaged.**

**Melissa and Jesse get married on December 9th, the day after Marie's and Nick's two year wedding anniversary. They said they want kids but not for a few years.**

**Duncan completely left the duties of Whitelighter to the Chosen ones when he asked Lindsay Lohand to marry him. The Chosen ones new whitelighter is Mandy's husband David now. The Chosen ones haven't seen Duncan from that day on.**

**Marie's and Nick's twins, Christopher-Aaron and Amanda-Angel, talk again. They fully come into their powers when they turned two. Marie and Nick aren't worried. The Chosen ones haven't been attacked by any demons in a while so they know they don't have to worry.**

**What will happen in the next few years? They all wonder.**

**_End Of Part Two_**


End file.
